An einem Wintermorgen
by Chrissi Chaos
Summary: Hermine geht spazieren - eine völlig dialogfreie Kurzgeschichte.


_Die Rechte an allen bekannten Personen, Orten usw. gehören natürlich wie immer J.K. Rowling. Der Rest ist von mir - ich schreibe nur zum Vergnügen, und ziehe keinerlei finanziellen Vorteil hieraus._

**An einem Wintermorgen**

Schnee – soweit das Auge reichte, sah sie nur Schnee. Die dicke weiße Decke hatte alle scharfen Konturen zugedeckt und in unförmige rundliche Gebilde verwandelt. Alles war so still, so weich, so sanft, so friedlich und mit jeder kleinen Wolke die ihr Atem in der klaren Winterluft für einen Augenblick hinterließ, wurde sie ruhiger.

Schon in der Morgendämmerung hatte sich Hermine, in einen dicken Mantel gehüllt, die Mütze tief in die Stirn und den Schal bis unter die Nase gezogen, in die menschenleere Wildnis gewagt. Nun gut – menschenleer war es genauso genommen nur vor ihr, denn hinter ihr, nur ein paar hundert Meter entfernt, lag Hogwarts, das natürlich voller Menschen war, allerdings überwiegend schlafender Menschen, da konnte man das mit der ‚Wildnis' ausnahmsweise schon mal gelten lassen. Jedenfalls kam sie sich gerade so vor, als ob sie der einzige Mensch, ja das einzige Lebewesen war, das hier in der winterweißen Landschaft stand. Kein Vogel war zu hören, kein Rascheln von kleinen Pfoten im Unterholz.

Sie sah zum blassrot eingefärbten Horizont und ließ den Blick dann gemächlich am Ufer des zugefrorenen Sees entlang wandern, soweit man trotz der dicken Schneedecke noch erkennen konnte, wo sich dieses Ufer überhaupt befand.

Der schwarze Fleck inmitten der weißen Pracht – direkt neben der Weide, deren Äste sich unter der Last des Schnees bis auf den Boden bogen – sprang ihr sofort ins Auge. Wie von unsichtbaren Fäden gezogen setzte sie sich in Bewegung und hielt genau auf diesen Fleck zu. Obwohl sie ahnte, wer dort stand und dass eine Begegnung vermutlich unerfreulich werden würde, gab sie dem unerklärlichen Drang nach, der sie vorwärts trieb. Der Schnee knirschte unter ihren Füßen – leise zwar, aber dennoch verräterisch laut inmitten der Stille.

Sie merkte es an seiner angespannten Körperhaltung, spürte es mehr, als es wirklich zu sehen, dass er sie kommen hörte, auch wenn er sich nicht zu ihr umwandte. Jeden Gedanken an die möglichen Konsequenzen verdrängend, trat sie mit etwa einem halben Meter Abstand neben Snape, ohne Gruß und ohne ihn auch nur anzusehen.

Er sprach sie weder an, noch rückte er von ihr ab – er sah einfach weiter hinaus auf den zugeschneiten See.

Zuerst kam sie sich waghalsig vor – schließlich ließ dieser Mann sie seit Jahren seine Verachtung deutlich spüren – und gratulierte sich innerlich, dass sie den Mut gefunden hatte, das zu tun, um ihm zu demonstrieren, dass sie keine Angst vor ihm hatte. Kurze Zeit später, als ihr Herzschlag sich wieder beruhigt hatte, trat ein anderes Gefühl in den Vordergrund. Eine Art unausgesprochene Komplizenschaft, ein Stück Verständnis füreinander, auch wenn es nur dieses eine Bedürfnis betraf, frühmorgens hier in der Kälte zu stehen und sich an der Stille und am Anblick der schneebedeckten Landschaft zu erfreuen. Es fühlte sich an, als ob sie etwas teilten. Dass Snape ihre Anwesenheit einfach stillschweigend akzeptierte, anstatt sie mit harschen Worten zu verjagen, was viel eher von ihm zu erwarten gewesen war, erfüllte sie in diesem Augenblick mit einem sanften Glücksgefühl, das sich von ihrer Mitte bis in die kalten Finger- und Zehenspitzen ausbreitete.

Als sie schon eine ganze Weile so gestanden hatten, ohne dass das Schweigen zwischen ihnen unangenehm geworden war, drangen erste gedämpfte Geräusche vom Schloss zu ihnen herüber – sicher die ersten Schüler, die nach dem Frühstück hinaus ins Freie gestürmt waren und sich nun mit Schneebällen bewarfen.

Hermine meinte ein Seufzen neben sich zu hören, aber es war so leise, dass sie unsicher war, ob sie es sich nicht doch nur eingebildet hatte. Gleich danach wandte Snape sich ab und ging davon. Hermines Blick folgten ihm.

Nach nur wenigen Schritten blieb er stehen, drehte sich um und sah sie an. Sein Gesichtsausdruck blieb ernst und starr, aber es kam Hermine so vor, als würden seine Augen sie anlächeln. Sie lächelte zurück... ein richtiges, komplettes Lächeln, verborgen unter ihrem Schal.

Mit einer minimalen Geste, einer Andeutung, die so vage war, dass es ein neuerliches Wagnis darzustellen schien, ihr zu folgen, lud er sie ein, mit ihm zu gehen und nach einem kurzen Moment des Zögerns, setzte sie sich in Bewegung.

Sie gingen nebeneinander her, als wäre es ganz selbstverständlich, das zu tun, und Hermine freute sich, dass er, der für gewöhnlich ein ziemliches Tempo vorzulegen pflegte, dabei seine Schritte den ihren anpasste. Je näher sie dem Schloss kamen, desto lauter wurden die Geräusche.

Als sie die ersten Schüler erreichten, von denen sie zunächst gar nicht wahrgenommen wurden, mutierte Hermines stiller Begleiter zum gewohnt bissigen Spaßverderber. Er pflaumte ein paar Erstklässler an, deren Schneeballflugbahn zu nahe an seiner Nase vorbei führte und scheuchte ein paar Größere von einer Mauer herunter, die er für zu hoch befand. Hermine schenkte er keinerlei Beachtung mehr und sie ging ohne sich weiter aufzuhalten zurück ins Schloss, um zu Frühstücken.

In der folgenden Zeit nach diesem Wintermorgen behandelte Snape sie um keinen Deut besser, als er es all die Jahre getan hatte und Hermine hatte das auch gar nicht erwartet... zumindest nicht mehr, nachdem sie den winzigen Hoffnungsfunken, der diesbezüglich zaghaft aufgeglimmt war, rigoros mit der Vernunftkeule erschlagen hatte.

Nur manchmal, wenn sie es gar nicht erwartete, sah sie seinen Blick auf sich gerichtet, anerkennend, ruhig, ohne die obligatorische, offizielle Gereiztheit darin, und sie spürte, dass er dabei – genau wie sie – an ihre Begegnung am See dachte und an den außergewöhnlichen Moment des Friedens, den sie miteinander geteilt hatten.

ENDE


End file.
